Lily and James
by Jessica Potter
Summary: Great Lily/James romance story! R/R R/R please!!!


LILY likes SEVERUS hates JAMES loves LILY  
  
"POTTER!!!!" came a scream from the Griffindor girl's 7th year dormitory. All of the other 7th year Griffindor's, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harris, Brady, Jordan, Kaileigh, Jessica, and Kerry, ran up to Lily. They were excited. Any fight between James Potter and Lily Evans was fun to watch.  
  
Lily had loathed James ever since their first year, when he bewitched Severus Snape to fall in love with her for a day. It was unbearable, haveing Snape running around after her saying "Lily my love..."  
  
Severus was still quite taken with Lily, her flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes made her a very pretty girl indeed.  
  
Lily and James were constantly playing pranks on each other, and the others knew that James must have done something. They ran into the dorm to find Lily screeching her mouth out at James, about how he was such an arrogant know-it-all, freak, and so on. It was quite amusing. James had secretly put blue hair dye in Lily's shampoo. Lily had obviously just gotten out of the shower, as she was wrapped in a towel, and her hair was an electric blue.   
  
Lily's fight finally seemed to wind down and she told James to get out of her dorm so she could get dressed. James walked out muttering something that sounded a lot like "like I wanted to watch you get dressed anyways."  
  
Sirius, Remus, Harris, Brady and Peter walked into the boy's dorm to find James lying on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sirius walked over, stood over him, and asked "So Jamsie-boy, when are you gonna tell Evans how deeply in love you are with her?"  
  
"Yeah I think its about time!" exclaimed Brady.  
  
"Then when you go on ranting on about how wonderful Lily is it will mean something!" said Harris.  
  
James blushed a deep red and half ran out of the room muttering something about going to the Quidditch Pitch.   
  
Back in the girl's dorm, Lily had left to go calm down at the Quidditch Pitch. She loved it there, she loved the cool breeze and gazing into the stars, or doing a few loop-de-loops. She was an excellent flyer, but not quite good enough for the quidditch team.   
  
The other girls in the dorm were talking.  
  
"Does anyone here know who Lily really likes?" asked Kerry.  
  
"Well I mean I can read minds, but hers is always so busy, I can;t clearly make out anything!" exclaimed Jordan.   
  
"Ya know, I think it might be James!" said Jessica.  
  
"No way Jess, I know opposites attract, but they are too different!" Kaileigh said.   
  
Severus Snape was sitting in his Slytherin dorm room thinking about how pretty Lily was, and how nice Lily was, and how smart Lily was, and all the time wondering what put him into this daze when he found out what was triggoring his thoughts. He was acctually looking at Lily, she was out on the Quidditch Pitch. He decided to go out to her, to see whats up.  
  
She was already up in the air flying when Severus silently climbed onto his broom and rode up until he was right behind her. She was too busy looking at the stars that she hadn't noticed him.   
  
He grabbed her with both hands around her waist and pulled her off her broom and onto his. She half screamed and turned her head around to find her face 3 inches away from Snape's. It wasn't that she didn't like Snape, she was just startled. She actually did like Severus, he was very nice to her, even if he wasn't to Potter and his gang. But what did she care about them.   
  
They flew their for about 5 minutes, gazing into each other's eyes until he leaned over and kissed her. They kissed for another 3 minutes, up in the air. Lily was actually enjoying it, she couldn't help but notice how handsome Severus seemed in the moonlight.   
  
They got out of the air and sprawled onto the ground. After a lot of confused motion Lily was laying with her head on Severus's lap.   
**********  
James walked onto the Pitch just in time to see Lily's head in Severus's lap, and to see Severus sit up and bend over to give Lily a kiss in the nose. He couldn't help the outrageous surge of jealousy running through his whole body.   
  
Half of his body was telling him to go over there, punch Snape, and take Lily, but they other half said not to. He was deciding weather or not to go when Lily turned her head and found her self looking at...James?  
  
They locked eyes, and James didn't have a chance to leave before he heard Lily yelling after him. He stopped running and came back to her. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything, she didn't want everyone knowing she kissed Snape, well, not yet.   
  
She stammered something about how she will kill him if he says anything to anyone, or even mentions it. She was so wrapped up in her lecture to him that she was oblivious to the tears silently falling down James cheeks.   
  
When she was done, and he had finally wiped his eyes dry, trying not to look to obvious, she was staring into his blue eyes....sparkling blue eyes. He was very handsome, much more than Severus. She knew secretly that no matter what she did or said she always had liked James in a tiny way, but right now she could feel herself wanting to throw herself into his muscular yet tender arms and tell him how she didn't mean anything with Severus and how she loved him, but she held herself back.   
**********  
  
Lily cried herself to sleep that night. She was so confused, confused about everything. She liked Severus, but she swore that there was something in James's eyes that she didn't see before. She finally realized that she did like James, she liked him a lot, but now it was too late. Now James probably thinks that she loves Severus and will never like him. She didn't know how right she acctually was.  
  
She had been crying ever since she got back from the Pitch. All of the girls left the dorm so Lily could have some privacy, but each one went up at least twice to see if maybe she wanted to talk to anyone. But she didn;t she wanted to be left alone...and then fell asleep.   
  
"Ya know what Jessica," said Kaileigh, "I think you might be right. I think she might like him. Well maybe she hates him. But whatever she's crying about its probably about James.  
  
"What makes you say that Kaileigh?" said Kerry.  
  
"Because James hasn;t been here since he left after the "fight."  
  
As if on cue, James ran through the portrait hole, looked over at the girls, relieved to see that Lily was not there, then continued to run up the boy's stairs.  
  
Over in the boy's dorm, James had run in crying his eyes out. He ran over to his bed, fell onto it, and started half screaming into it before Sirius had any real clue of what was going on here.   
  
Sirius quickly recovered from his shock and walked over slightly hesitantly to James, for he was violently pummeling his pillow with his fists. "Why, why, why, why!?!?" James kept repeating.  
  
"Ya know, some people around here, some normal people, like to get some sleep!" said Harris, in a very sleepy voice. It was 12 midnight!  
  
"What are you doing you damn people!" said Brady. He and Harris were best friends, and fortunately neither were people you'd like to get up in the middle of the night, better let them sleep.  
  
"James? James what's wrong?" Sirius demanded for an explanation.  
  
"Sirius, have you ever loved somebody, but before you had a chance to say so they run off with your enemy?" asked James, knowing the answer was no.  
  
"Well acctua..."  
  
"Shut up Sir! This is about me, not you!" James said half heartedly.  
  
"Okay, just will you explain why you have come in here screaming and punching you pillow, and you still haven't informed me about anything?"  
  
"All right" and James continued to tell the whole story about Lily and Severus at the Quidditch Pitch.   
  
By the end, Sirius was almost as angry as James was. He knew that James had liked Lily since, well since as far back as one can remember, and he wondered how a sweet, lovable girl such as Lily Evans could do something like this to him.   
  
Sirius and James spent a half hour trying to find away to get Lily to like him and not Snape without Lily getting hurt, physically or emotionally. Many of Sirius's non-serious ones ended up with everyone spending an average of one week in the hospital wing afterward, along with possible expellments. Until Sirius had an "idea."  
  
"James! James I got it! I know what you can do!" shouted Sirius in pure delight, he was very proud of himself for this idea.  
  
James thought in the beginning that he probably would be better off just telling sirius to leave, but he decided to listen, and for once, it seems that Sirius had a seriously good plan. James was to send an owl the next morning to Lily, asking her to meet him in the Astronomy Tower at 1 the next morning, but wouldn't sign it.  
It was brilliant! And so James started to write. It took him 15 minutes, and 33 pieces of parchment (Sirius thought it would be funny to count) until James could write the perfect one. It went something like this:  
  
Dear Lily,  
Would you please meet me alone in the Astronomy Tower at 1 o'clock tonight/this morning. There is something I desperately need to tell you.  
Love with all my heart,  
Your admirer from afar  
  
James took his invisibility and snuck to the Owlery. He would use a school owl, because Lily would probably recognize his owl.  
  
He gave a small, brown screech owl the letter, telling it to deliver the letter to Miss Lily Evans the next morning at breakfast. Then he went back down to bed, he couldn't wait for the next morning.  
**********  
The next morning, James woke up especially early, jumping in and out of the shower, got dressed, and was ready to go down to breakfast before Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Harris even had thoughts of waking up. Frustrated at his best friends, James left a grumbling Sirius, a snoring Harris, a kicking Peter (nightmare...don't ask) and a silently sleeping Remus in their beds and walked down to the Griffindor Common Room. He tripped and almost fell over when he saw that Lily as curled up in front of the fire reading Little Women. She looked so peaceful, until James came down the stairs, making about as much noise as a dungbomb going off by tripping and grabbing onto a table to stop himself from falling.   
  
Lily practically jumped in freight, she thought she would be the only one up at this hour. It was 5:45 in the morning anyway! She turned to see James stumbling, it was quite a sight. The perfect, hottest, most popular James Potter tripping over his own feet and stumbling over trying to regain stableness. Lily let out a little giggle, and James looked over at her.   
  
"And what exactly is so funny Evans?" said James.  
  
Oh why do I have to act so stupid and cold whenever i'm around her. (Because that's what you've been doing for the past 6 years of your life, added in a little voice in he back of his head.)  
  
Lily, quite frightened that someone could be this angry at this peaceful time, looked somewhat hurt.  
  
"Nothing," she replied back, hoping it was the right tone of voice for the situation. She was really bad at those kind of things, when people would be sad everything she said would come out all cheery.  
  
James walked over to her and apologized for being so rude, and Lily accepted. They just sat across from each other staring into each other's eyes, until James felt it was time to go to breakfast. And so they left.  
**********  
At the breakfast table, James sat strait across from Lily, and every so often (more like every other half a minute) James would look up at her, just to take in her beauty. Then suddenly a swarm of owls came in a started dropping letters on people plates and food. Lily was pleasantly shocked to find a small school owl land on top of her sausage and hold out a envelope with parchment inside.   
  
She opened it, and her eyes flew wide open in surprize. Unfortunately for James, Lily's face was suddenly put into a smile, and to his horror, she turned and smiled at Severus, who smiled back, oblivious to what she thought.  
  
James knew that Lily thought Snape had sent it, but she would later find out, that she had a different admirer from afar, one she didn't believe to be possible.   
**********  
Lily practically ran back to her dorm after breakfast. It was Sunday, so she didn't have any classes that day. She ran up to her dorm, and found Jordan and Kaileigh talking about their boyfriends. J and K (their nicknames) were Lily's two best best friends, even if all they ever did was talk about boys, hair, makeup, and anythign of that sort.   
  
They looked up when Lily came in and they both flashed her the perfect smilE they both had. They were very pretty girls, two of the most popular ones in all of Hogwarts. Lily showed them the letter.   
  
"Oh Lily someone LIKES you! Who do you think it is?" said Jordan.  
  
"OOOOO I know who she wants it to be!" exclaimed Kails.  
  
"What! How do you know? I mean, who do you think I want it to be?" Lily said flabbergastedly.  
  
Kails, and Jordan looked at each other, Kails had a smile on her face, and soon so did Jordan. Lily swore that they were such good friends they could read each other's minds. Being they both took Divination, this wouldn;t surprize anyone.   
  
Suddenly Jordan looked back at Lily. "Of course, we know your secretly in love with James, thats who you want it to be." said Jordan in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"What! I do not like James Harry Potter! I don't! Lily exclaimed and ran out of the room to the common room.  
  
"Seriously, we were kidding. What's up with her?"  
**********  
Lily ran back to the common room, flung herself into a chair in the corner, and started to silently cry. She had had so mane emotions running through her she swore they were going to explode right in her body. She looked at her watch...10 o'clock AM, might as well head off to Transfiguration. Class went, well, rather slowly. Her mind was completely off the subject of the class. All the was thinking about was who had sent the note. She knew very well why she wanted to have sent her the note, that was Severus, or was it. There was something in the back of her mind that kept telling her it wasn;t going to be Snape. It was going to be the one person she really truely wanted it to be, and that one person was...  
**********  
"Potter! Would you mind paying attention during class!" snapped the quite furious looking Professor McGonagal. He hadn;t been paying attention at all.....he kept gazing at Lily. "That's the second time I have had to tell you to pay attention. 10 points from Griffindor, and if I have to tell you again, You'll get a detention!"  
  
"Damn!" said James silently. If Lily did this to him without trying, by the end of the year he'd end up expelled.  
  
The rest of the classes went by in the same fashion. He lost around 10 points in each class for not paying attention, except for Potions. In Potions, Professor Riddley took away 30 points, but he's always hates James. Lily had to keep straining to pay attention. She wasn't even paying full attention, she was just staring at the professors, making it seem as though she was.   
  
She ate dinner as fast as she could, but still trying to look around to see if maybe anyone was staring at her. But no. Well one really fat, dumb, Hufflepuff 6th year was gogling at her, but he did that anyway. Lily found it quite disguesting.   
  
After dinner she sat in the common room and read. She read for about 2 hours. Then, for about the 15 millionth time, she checked her watch and it said 12:30 AM. She ran upstairs, checked her hair, put on a little makeup, and dressed rather nicer than she usually would have before going back down.   
**********  
Back in the Boy's dorms, James was running around, frantically trying to make sure he looked nice, had everything, and was totally "cool" with everything Sirius was telling him. Sirius was going out with Kaileigh, and Remus with Jordan. They all knew about Remus's "abnormality, and were perfectly okay with it. To tell you the truth, they all thought it was cool that he was a werewolf. In their 4th year they found out that Jordan was a werewolf too. This suprized everyone at first, but then they got over it. So it really would be true if anyone ever said that Remus and Jordan were a perfect match. They were always joking about it. Their favorite question was if two werewolves have kids, will they be werewolves too?  
  
Remus and Sirius kept shouting for James to get off the bed and to stop jittering. They were both very good around girls, cool and confident, but James was a mess. If this is what he acted like without Lily even being present, they acctually felt pity for Lily, for what she would have to put up with.   
  
"Your acting stupid James!" shouted Sir.  
  
"Stop moving and do somethign about that mop on your head." said Remus reffereing to James' hair.   
  
Even though it was a usless comment, Remus soon wished he hadn;t said anything. Now James was frantically trying to find something appropraite to wear, trying to fix his hair in the least bit, (trying to do something with it, for better or for worse) and putting on cologne.  
  
"James you look fine just go or you'll be late!" said Sirius.  
  
"Oh My God! I'm going to be late! Ahhhh!" yelled James, and he left, taking the invisibility cloak with him.   
  
Once he got out of the common room he put the cloak on and looked down at himself to see how he looked when he realized he couldn;t see himself. How stupid he thought to himself! He pulled the cloak up his arm so he could see his watch. 12:45!   
  
"Oh shit!" and he ran all the way, taking about 10 different secret passages. When he got right outside the door it was 12:59. "Whew!"  
**********  
The door was open and he walked in to have a look around...see if Lily was there yet. And there she was.....in the corner looking out a window into the stary black sky. She was so beautiful he just wanted to go over and look at her for ever.....he had the invisibility cloak after all, he could if he wanted too. But instead he crept up behind her, careful not to make a noise. Just because people can;t see you they can still hear you, and you are still a solid object.   
He stopped right behind her and took a minute to ponder what exactaly he should do when he suddenly grabbed her around the waist, pulled her around so that she was facing where his face would normally be if he wasn't wearing a cloak.  
  
Lily screamed as if all hell was torturing her. Lily suddenly stopped when out of no where, James' face was right infront of her. He held his figer to his lips, as though telling her to be quite, then leaned down and kissed her right then and there.   
  
James cloak was now on the floor circling his feet. The feel of his body against her's was wonderful she thought. It was just then that she realized Severus really didn;t mean anything to her, and it was James that she really wanted. She told him this too. When they backed away there was a little silence before Lily spoke.  
  
"I wanted it to be you James. I wanted it to be you so bad!" Said Lily and crying for joy she hugged James with all her might. James just stood there for a couple of seconds before huggind her back.....and giving her little kisses in her beautifully auborn hair. How he loved to touch her body, to hold her close, and to know, that she was his, and thats how it would be forever.  
  



End file.
